


The Devil Inside

by moonprincessnat



Category: Smallville
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, Domesticity, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonprincessnat/pseuds/moonprincessnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerned that Clark will outgrow him, Lex devises a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside

The devil inside  
Every single one of us the devil inside  
\--INXS

Lex glanced around the empty loft as he stepped in the door, unsurprised to find himself home alone yet again. Supressing a resigned sigh, he wearily made his way across the large open area of the combined kitchen/living room, catching himself before he tripped over one of Clark's overly large shoes. Giving the offending footwear a small kick, he continued on, considering and rejecting the thought of dinner as he passed by the refrigerator, he decided that a bed, even an empty one, was preferable to eating by himself for the third time in a week.

'You knew this was coming,' a snide voice in his head reminded him. 'What, did you think that it would last? Clark is meant for better things, and certainly much better people, than you.' Lex shook his head in a vain attempt to silence his thoughts. Just because he had expected the end to the almost idyllic existence he'd lived for the past two years, it didn't mean that he was in any way prepared for it. At least, not emotionally. When Clark had come home a few months ago, bursting with excitement over the job that he was to start after college graduation, Lex had taken him out to dinner to celebrate. And quietly began making discreet inquiries about possible buyers for the loft. A couple of weeks later, Clark announced that the Justice League had asked Superman to join their team. Disguised as an early graduation party, Lex had invited Clark's family and friends to a completely catered celebration at the loft. And ordered his old penthouse apartment to be cleaned and prepared once more for habitation. Since then, graduation had come and gone and Clark had started his position at the Planet, while at the same time beginning training with the Justice League.

Now, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable occurred--Clark would leave. He had known this from the beginning of their relationship, but time just seemed to have flown by him faster than he could have thought possible. Placing his laptop within easy reach of the bed, Lex kicked his shoes off and yanked his tie over his head. For once, he wasn't going to neatly fold his suit and place it on the chair. Tonight, he'd leave everything in a crumpled mess on the floor, a tribute to what he knew his life was about to become.

*****

Clark turned the key in the lock and opened the door as quietly as he could. It was quite late, and he didn't want to wake Lex if he happened to be asleep. He frowned at the thought. Lately, the only time he saw Lex was when the other man was sleeping. Which was odd, really, as Lex had never really seemed to need much sleep in the past. Well, the man was thirty now; maybe he needed more rest than when he was younger.

He dumped his bag on the couch and then quickly undressed before entering the bedroom. He could just make out the pale skin that wasn't covered by the bed clothes. Lex's skin always seemed to have a faint glow in the dark, as if he were lit from within. Clark grinned at his thoughts; Lex would never believe him if he mentioned it. He'd just make some disparaging remark about the unlikelihood of any light originating from a Luthor. There were days when Clark really wished that he could give Lex a new identity, separate from the Luthor name and empire. But to do so would diminish Lex in some ways, so he knew he had promised himself he would never try.

Easing under the sheets, he carefully pulled the smaller man into his arms. He sighed in pleasure when he felt Lex unconsciously relax against him. Even asleep, Lex tended to be rather tense until Clark was surrounding him. Clark only admitted it to himself, but he was secretly pleased that the only time Lex let down his defenses was when he was with Clark. Closing his eyes, Clark breathed in the scent of Lex and let it lull him into slumber.

*****

"This was low even for you, Luthor."

Lex looked up at the disgusted tone and was surprised to see Clark, no, Superman, glaring down at him as he floated in mid air. He blinked in surprise. "What...?" he started to ask before suddenly realizing that he was standing on the ledge of a building holding some sort of device. His eyes widened in terror and he dropped the device as he fell to all fours to lower his center of gravity. 'What the hell?'

"I wouldn't agree to help you take over the world, so you decide to destroy it? Isn't that sour grapes?" Superman continued, seemingly oblivious to Lex's fear and confusion. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Lex shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Where was he? What was Clark going on about? And why, for Christ's sake, was he on the ledge of a building that seemed to almost be in the clouds? 'Maybe if I close my eyes it will all just go away?' he thought hopefully.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Superman almost bellowed.

Stifling the slightly hysterical laughter that wanted to bubble out of him, Lex forced himself to look up. And immediately wished he hadn't. There was no sign of his Clark in the being before him. This was Superman--hard, stern, and unforgiving. He dropped his eyes back down and noticed the device that he had dropped.

"Don't even think about it," Superman warned, and there was a sizzling sound as heat vision melted the device into slag. "It's just you and me now. No henchmen, no gadgets, no innocent bystanders, and no other League members. I think it's about time we settled this feud once and for all."

Lex simply stared at him uncomprehendingly. 'Feud? What feud? What sort of bizarro world had he suddenly entered?' "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. There must be some sort of mistake..." Lex started, but Superman interrupted him.

"Mistake? The only mistake is the one that you made in deciding to face me yourself. Somehow, I'm not surprised that it's your arrogance that will be your downfall."

Arrogance? Look who was talking! At that moment, Lex would have liked nothing more than to wipe the smug look off of the holier than thou alien floating in front of him. It was as if Clark had suddenly been infused with a concentrated tonic of Jonathan Kent's most annoying attributes. At that thought, another one occurred to him. "You haven't come across some new form of kryptonite, have you? Maybe blue this time?"

"Blue kryptonite? Luthor, what are you trying to pull?"

For the first time, Superman had the proper air of confusion about him. Lex was glad to see it. He hated being the only one out of the loop. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! I have no idea what's going on! Why are we on top of a way too tall building?! On the outside?! What are you yelling at me about? What was that thing you just melted? What the hell is going on!" Lex screamed the last, his frustration getting the better of him.

Superman narrowed his eyes and stared at him as if he could see right through him. Which, of course, he could, if he used his x-ray vision. But Lex couldn't figure out how that would help him discover whatever it was he was looking for. He took the silent regard as an opportunity to slowly back away from the ledge of the building, shuddering slightly when he felt a slight breeze pushing against him. The soft scrape of a boot was the only warning he had before he was roughly hauled to his feet. Reflexively, he grasped onto the arms holding him for balance and found himself nose to nose with Superman.

"What are you playing at?" The words were ground out, as if they hurt to escape the throat that uttered them. They were also accompanied by a shake that made Lex bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Lex spat out the blood before attempting an answer. "Jesus, Clark, could you calm down so we can figure this out?"

Superman froze, looking at him with horror growing in his eyes. "What did you call me?"

Rolling his eyes, Lex decided placating was the way to go. "I'm sorry. We're alone, you're freaking me out, and it just slipped out. I'll be more careful. Now, Superman," Lex emphasized the title, "can we discuss things like two rational adults?"

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

Again with the shaking. Lex could feel a major headache coming on. He was so sure that he and Clark had long ago advanced past this stage... Wait a minute, they had progressed past this stage... "You know what? I don't know who you are. I don't know where we are. And right at this moment, I'm not even sure who I am. So will you please let me go?"

"I don't think so."

Lex was about to reply when an extremely annoying and high pitched beeping distracted him. He looked around, but didn't see anything. Then he was being shaken again.

"Lex? Lex? Are you alright? Come on, wake up!"

Lex blearily opened one eye and saw Clark hovering over him worriedly. "Clark?" he croaked.

"Yeah. Geeze, are you sick or something? You never sleep through the alarm." Clark looked him over critically. "You're even paler than normal. Maybe you should take the day off? Stay home, take it easy."

"No, that won't be necessary." Lex struggled to sit up and clear his head. The dream had seemed so real. He reached out to touch Clark, needing to reassure himself that he was really there.

Clark responded enthusiastically, pressing a hard kiss against Lex's lips. "I'll try to get home earlier tonight," he promised, before slipping from the bed and heading to the shower.

Lex looked after him, slowly tracing his lips where Clark had kissed him. The warmth in Clark's eyes was a welcome contrast to the coldness of Superman's in his dream. Just where had his subconscious dredged up that little nightmare from... Actually, the scene did seem vaguely familiar... Getting out of bed, Lex grabbed his monogrammed robe from the closet and made his way into the kitchen. He started the coffee, called his secretary to inform her that he would be working from home for the time being, and then crossed to the room he used as a home office and library. A library which included, among other things, his entire Warrior Angel comic book collection.

Clark came out of the shower and glanced over at the bed. He was surprised that it wasn't made. Lex was usually a bit anal about keeping things neat and tidy. The pile of clothes on the floor was another surprise. His lover must really be out of sorts. His lover. Even after living with Lex for the past two years, those words still sent a tingle through him. He'd never dreamed, back in high school, that his friend would ever see him in a romantic light. Grinning to himself, he hurriedly dressed before following the beckoning smell of coffee to the kitchen.

Holding two steaming mugs, Clark poked his head into Lex's office. "Hey, Lex, coffee?" he asked, stifling the laughter he felt bubbling up as observed Lex, known to the world as suave, cool, and the consumate business man, sitting on the floor in his bathrobe with piles of comic books surrounding him as he concentrated intently upon the issue he was reading.

Lex jerked his head up, blinking as he came back to reality. Coffee. Clark. Right. Clearing his throat, he tilted his head toward the desk. "Thanks, Clark. Just put it on the desk."

Clark did as requested, then turned back to study the older man. He hadn't really seen much of him in the past couple months, since graduating, and he wasn't pleased by what he was seeing now. Lex had lost weight, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was missing his normal energy. Usually, when Lex was in a room, Clark could almost feel the electricity thrumming in his body and sending pleasant shivers across Clark's skin. Now, it was muted, as though his battery were depleted and in desperate need of a recharge. "Lex? Are you all right?"

"Hmmm? What?" Lex looked back up, surprised to see Clark still in the office. "Clark, aren't you going to be late for work?" he asked, his brow crinkling in concern.

With a quick glance at the clock, Clark saw that Lex was right. Promising himself to check in on Lex later, he gave him a quick peck on the top of his bald pate. "You should rest today. I'll see you at dinner." He stopped just long enough to grab his bag and, with a burst of super-speed, he was on his way to the Daily Planet.

After reading for some time, Lex came to a sudden realization--superheroes had longer lasting relationships with their nemeses than with any sort of significant other. At least, it seemed that way in the comics... He'd have to do further research to see if the same held true of superheroes outside of fiction. Lifting himself from the floor, Lex enjoyed a full body stretch and was surprised when he noted that it was almost lunch time.

After a quick shower, Lex brought his laptop and a sandwich with him back to his office. His e-mail didn't indicate any emergencies needing his immediate attention, so he began his investigation into the personal lives of the Justice League. He had already ferreted out their true identities when Clark had mentioned their invitation for him to join their League. He wanted to know the people with whom Clark would be working. He'd investigated the employees of the Daily Planet, as well. He smirked as he thought of that, one of them had been a mole for the Inquisitor. An anonymous tip later, and Perry White was searching for a new secretary.

He already knew that Bruce's love life was not one of domestic bliss--his reputation as a playboy was very well established, even if Lex was certain that much of it was false. For one thing, when would he have the time? Wealthy businessman by day, dark knight at all other hours--didn't leave much time for a social life. Wally West was much too immature for a stable relationship at this point in his life, but John Stewart... Lex hunkered over his PowerBook and got to work.

*****

Clark was just finishing typing up his article on the new skate park that was opening in Metropolis this summer when his pager hummed. Since anyone else would just call, he was pretty sure it was someone from the Justice League. He glanced down--sure enough, there was the code for "check in." Huffing a sigh, he consoled himself with the fact that it wasn't "505" instead and headed for the roof to gain some privacy.

"Superman, we have a situation at the Watchtower. Someone has hacked into the Watchtower computer system and we've been unable to patch the security breach. You've mentioned that you have a very advanced AI at your disposal. Do you think the AI could help us plug the leak and track down the culprit?" Hawkgirl got straight to the point, no time wasted on pleasantries.

"A hacker? Umm, sure. She can probably do that. I'll contact you once she's done." Clark winced a bit as he turned off the communicator. He always felt like a big dork whenever he was talking to the League members. Especially when they called him Superman... he really wished Lois hadn't come up with such a pretentious name for his alter ego. Lex had laughed himself silly over that one.

Back downstairs, he emailed his article to Perry and ducked out of the office before Lois could corner him and stick him with some tedious research project that she didn't want to do herself. Once he had M-1 help the league with their computer problems, he'd surprise Lex with an early dinner... hmm, maybe he'd pick up a couple of bento boxes on his way back from the Fortress. Lex had a weakness for Japanese food.

"Welcome, Kal-El." M-1's smooth voice greeted him as he entered his icy home away from home.

"Thanks, M-1. I have an assignment for you."

"It would please me to help you in any way, Kal-El."

"I need you to fix the security breach in the Watchtower's computer system and track down the person who managed to hack into it."

"Done. Lex Luthor is quite advanced for the technology of this time. I believe he would have done very well in Kryptonian society," M-1 commented.

"Lex? Are you saying that Lex is the hacker?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I do not believe that the current technology of this planet would have been capable of tracing him. He covered his tracks quite well," M-1 responded and, if Clark hadn't known better, he would have sworn there was admiration in the AI's voice.

Clark rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Of course it would be Lex. Things had been going much too smoothly for the past two years or so. They were due for some horrible misunderstanding or difference in opinion, or whatever... But at least they had learned better how to deal with such situations. Clark had promised not to jump to conclusions until Lex had explained his reasons (and Lex's reasons for doing something were never what Clark or anyone else expected them to be) and Lex had promised not to keep secrets from Clark. So, if Clark asked Lex why he was hacking into the Watchtower computer system, Lex would tell him. Sometimes, it could be a real pain to have a super-genius for a boyfriend. Now, the question was, what to tell the League? He didn't want to think what kind of hell his life would be if he told them the truth...

"M-1, could you please hack into the Watchtower computer system and do exactly the same things that Lex did?"

"Done."

"OK, now upgrade the security system and then test it and tell me if you think Lex will be able to hack into it again."

"Done. Using his current methods and available technology, Lex Luthor should not be able to access the Watchtower computer system again."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll bring Lex with me next time and you two can discuss Kryptonian security protocols or something?" Clark offered.

"That would be most enjoyable, Kal-El."

*****

Lex shuffled through the copious notes he had made during his research. He had been right. Superheroes proved to be exceptionally bad at maintaining close personal relationships. Except, and this was something that had given him hope, the relationship that existed between a superhero and his or her arch nemesis. His dream had triggered the thought -- the scene was straight out of Warrior Angel issue 100. Warrior Angel had had several girlfriends, but only Devilicus remained true, issue after issue. It wasn't that he wanted to become Superman's rival, but if it were the only way to keep Clark in his life, he would do it.

Clark entered the loft, easily balancing the two bento boxes in one hand while managing his bag and keys in the other. Kicking the door shut behind him, he dropped the bag and carried the food to the dining room table. He didn't even need his x-ray vision to know that Lex would be in his office. From how he had been acting in the morning and the news that he was hacking into the Justice League's files, it was pretty obvious that Lex had become obsessed with some wild idea or another--and that meant he'd be working himself into exhaustion until he'd either proved it or solved it, depending on the situation. Even so, he was still surprised at the state of Lex's office when he poked his head in to announce the arrival of food. Comics, printouts, and hand-written notes were everywhere. Glancing down at the piece of paper that was next to his foot, he raised an eyebrow as he read off what could only be the contents of someone's little black book.

"Uh, Lex? What are you doing?" Clark asked as he cautiously entered the room, picking up another sheet at random. This one had three columns--Hero, SO, and Years. He recognized some of the names...

"Clark! You're home early." Lex smiled and then sniffed the air. "Mmmm, and it smells as though you've brought dinner. Excellent." He stood up and cracked his neck, giving a little sigh of pleasure as some of the tension from sitting so long left him.

"Yeah, it seems that someone was hacking into the Watchtower's computer system this afternoon. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Clark asked, careful to keep his voice neutral, rather than accusing.

Lex at least had the grace to look a bit sheepish. "Oh, that, well... I was doing some research and I was in a hurry. Next time, I'll be more careful."

Shaking his head, Clark grabbed Lex's hand and tugged him toward the dining room. "Oh no, M-1 has made sure that there'll be no more of that. And just what are you doing? From what I could see, it looks like you're going to start a dating service for superheroes or something."

Lex snickered at that, but then reconsidered. "You know, that might not be a bad idea... From the data I've collected, it sure looks like they could use it." He kept his tone light, but he was disappointed that the Watchtower's computer would be out of his reach... at least for the time being. He might be able to come to an arrangement with M-1, she liked him. He had named her, after all.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you didn't answer my question," Clark pointed out as he released Lex's hand so they could both sit at the table.

"Oooh, Japanese, my favorite. Clark, you spoil me." Lex grinned in appreciation as he reached for the chopsticks.

"Lex."

Lex sighed. "Can't we wait until after dinner?" he asked plaintively.

"No. I had to use M-1 as a handy scapegoat to keep you out of trouble. And it took a very precise telling of the truth to do it."

"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I should have been more careful. I was certain they wouldn't be able to track me."

"Ah, well, they couldn't." It was Clark's turn to look a bit sheepish. "M-1 did."

Lex shook his head ruefully. "I didn't even consider the possibility that they might call you for assistance for such a minor intrusion. It's not like I was doing anything malicious."

"Lex, hacking is illegal. And the Watchtower has very sensitive information. Now, what were you looking for, anyway?" Clark asked again, his patience thinning rapidly.

Lex looked away and Clark was startled by the tell-tale reddening of the older man's ears. Lex was embarrassed!

Finally, heaving a great sigh, Lex returned his gaze to Clark. "I've been... concerned... about our relationship."

"What?!" Of all of the things that could have come out of Lex's mouth, that was the last one that Clark expected. He felt as if the floor had dropped out from beneath his feet. "I thought... I mean... why would you be concerned about that? Is it because I've been gone so much? Because, you know, once I finish training, I should be home more often..."

"No, no, it isn't that. Or, it isn't just that. I mean, yeah, I've missed you, but I understand that you're busy right now. I've been fairly busy myself."

"Then what, Lex? What's going on with you? I can tell you haven't been eating properly and it looks as though you haven't been sleeping much, either." Clark struggled to keep his voice steady, unwilling to show just how hurt he was.

Lex reached over and grasped Clark's hand. "Clark, I always knew that our relationship was temporary. I accepted that fact in the beginning--once you graduated, you would find someone who was better for you, someone who wouldn't get you into trouble with your colleagues by hacking into their secure files..." he said with a wry grin, trying to deny the pain he was feeling at finally explaining to Clark the way things were. "But then, when the time came and you graduated, I realized that I couldn't let you go. I love you too much."

"Lex..."

"Wait, let me finish. I still need to answer your question. So, then, this morning I had an inspiration. The longest and strongest relationship that a superhero has is with his greatest rival. I went back to my Warrior Angel comic books, searched online about other comic characters, and then, finally, looked into the personal relationships of all the superheroes I could discover." Lex explained, his blue eyes bright and burning as his hand around Clark's clenched.

Clark just stared at him, his mouth open in shock, before his brain finally caught up. "Wait a minute, I'm the only superhero you know... aren't I?"

"Well, not exactly. At least, you're the only superhero I know who knows that I know. I mean, I know Bruce Wayne, but he doesn't know that I know that he's Batman."

Clark's eyes got even bigger. "You know that Bruce Wayne is Batman?! I'm not even supposed to know that. How do you know that?"

Lex gave him a look. "Oh please, Clark, it wasn't that difficult to figure out. And I didn't have to use X-Ray vision. I don't know them personally, but I know that Wally West is the Flash and John Stewart is Green Lantern and..."

"All right, all right. I don't want to know any more secret identities that you know. A better question is why you know their secret identities in the first place."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you just join up with a gang of complete strangers! What if one of them was really an unscrupulous villain trying to lull you and the others into a false sense of security? I had to know who you were dealing with. Some of them are a bit flaky, but not actively malicious." Lex popped a piece of chicken katsu into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Clark raked his free hand through his hair. Just what he needed, more information that the League really didn't need to know. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute... did you do a background check at the Daily Planet, too?"

"Of course." Lex nodded, before moving on to the rice. "Good thing, too. I don't like spies." He grimaced in memory of the various spies that his father had employed.

Forcing himself back on track, Clark returned to the matter at hand. "So, you're saying that you hacked into the Justice League's computer system to find out information on the romantic relations of its members? That wouldn't be in there."

"No, I accessed the Watchtower computer system in order to get a larger sample of superheroes. Six people is just too small a sample for an accurate analysis. I hypothesized the League would keep contact information for possible allies in case of a major catastrophe. I was right." Lex corrected him gently.

"Oookaay... And what were your conclusions?" Clark asked, positive that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's simple. I have to become your arch rival," Lex stated, removing his hand from Clark's in order to reach for a napkin.

Clark groaned. He knew he wouldn't like it. He glumly regarded his dinner before digging in. He'd need to be fortified for the argument ahead. Once Lex got something into his head, it was very difficult to dissuade him.

"Clark, did you hear me?" Lex prodded, a bit disappointed at the lack of reaction. He expected a bit more than a groan.

"Oh, I heard you all right," Clark grumbled, staring resolutely into his rice. Sometimes, he just couldn't believe how screwed up his life could get--just out of the blue. At least life with Lex would never be boring. At that thought, a reluctant grin found his way to his face.

Lex looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

Clark just shook his head, chuckling to himself. "It's nothing. OK, arch rivals, right. Umm, and why is that again?"

"Clark, weren't you paying attention? According to my research, romantic relationships for superheroes have very limited time spans. Look, Batman alone, or would you prefer I call him Bruce?" Lex asked, then continued when Clark shook his head in the negative. "Batman alone has had at least one new girl friend a year, sometimes two or three. But his biggest foe, the Joker? He's still around. He's been with him since the beginning. Same thing with Warrior Angel--Devilicus has always been there and he always will be. The two of them are bound by unbreakable bonds."

"You aren't trying to live out some Warrior Angel fantasy are you? I mean, I know you've been obsessed with the comic since you were a kid, but I thought you wanted to be Warrior Angel? Or am I supposed to turn to evil?" Clark asked.

"No, you couldn't turn to evil Clark. You just don't have it in you--even when under the influence of the red kryptonite you weren't evil, just uninhibited. I, however, could very easily come up with several diabolical plans that would need your personal attention," Lex countered and then stole a piece of Clark's shrimp tempura.

"Of that, I have no doubt. But, Lex, this is silly, I don't want to be your enemy."

"Not even if it means we'll be together forever?"

"Not even, because if we were enemies, I couldn't do this..." Clark leaned across the table and pressed his lips against Lex's, using his tongue to gently lick of the small crumbs of katsu that Lex had yet to wipe off.

When Clark sat down, Lex cleared his throat. "Umm, you have a valid point," he said, a bit breathlessly. Clark's kisses always caused his brain to start to melt down. "But, what about the statistics? I don't want to be one of your many exes, Clark."

"Don't even go there, Lex." Clark glared at him, remembering the many gorgeous women whom Lex had dated, seduced... married.

"Oh, right." Lex hastily returned his attention to his food. Strangely, he wasn't feeling that upset over losing the argument. Sure, it had all made sense when he was furiously scribbling away in his office all alone, but now that Clark was here... Clark was here. For the first time in weeks, they were alone together in the loft and both of them were awake and the night was young. A slow smile emerged as Lex brought his gaze up to look at the muttering man across the table. "Clark," he purred.

Clark broke off his unintelligible mumbling and shifted in his seat. The whole tone of the evening had suddenly changed, and he couldn't be happier. For once, Lex didn't seem dead set on getting his own way--maybe he hadn't liked the plan, either. Or maybe the whole idea of the plan was a different plan just to get his attention... Lex's heated gaze bore into him, and Clark lost all interest in trying to figure out the twisted workings of his lover's mind. In an instant, Clark had them both in the bedroom and naked.

Several hours later, Clark propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the man beneath him. "You know, you could have just told me you were feeling neglected."

"Where's your sense of drama? Besides, everything I told you was true. Superheroes, as a general rule, have an abysmal record of failed relationships." Lex gently traced Clark's jawline, barely skimming the surface of the smooth skin.

"But we don't follow the rules, Lex," Clark breathed as he lowered himself down for another kiss.

"Thank God," Lex managed to whisper before meeting him half way.

Clark pulled back and looked at Lex seriously. "I'm not going to leave you. I need you. You keep me balanced. You give me something to look forward to every day. I love you, Lex."

Lex met Clark's gaze unflinchingly, judging the younger man's veracity. Finding what he was searching for, Lex allowed himself to relax and his eyes softened. "I guess there's just one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Sell my penthouse. I won't ever need it again." Smiling, Lex sat up and grabbed the pillow from behind from him with one hand. "Now, Devilicus, you will pay for your sins!" he cried as he brought the pillow up and thwapped it against Clark's head.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Warrior Angel!" Clark yelled. And with a whoop, he snatched the other pillow and began to rain a series of blows against the other man's body.

"You won't get away with this! Good always triumphs over evil!" Lex crowed as he managed to roll away from the attack, bringing his own pillow to bear on Clark's naked behind.

Clark solved the problem by simply collapsing on his back, effectively trapping the pillow beneath him.

"Oh ho, it's time for my secret weapon," Lex told him, and then attacked him mercilessly with his fingers of doom.

Clark giggled helplessly as the tickling turned his muscles to jello. Finally, Lex tired of the game and collapsed on top of his mate, thoroughly exhausted, but happy.

"So, we're all right now?" Clark asked, still a bit troubled by Lex's insecurity earlier in the evening.

"Are you kidding? We're great, Clark. Stuff of legends, and don't you forget it," Lex murmured sleepily, his words muffled just a bit in Clark's chest.

"That's good," Clark replied, bringing his arms up to hold the other man tightly. "That's very good."


End file.
